


Speechless

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: seeing davey at a loss for words is definately a rare sight, considering his nickname is mouth
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> tw like two swear words

“I can’t believe you. The great “Walking Mouth” has been rendered speechless.”

It’s true. Davey Jacobs, the newsie that had a reputation for always having something to say, was at a loss for words.

He just stood there, mouth agape, occasionally moving his hands around a bit.

But who wouldn't be shocked when the most feared and respected newsie in all of New York kisses you?

Spot stood there with a smirk, watching Davey’s face grow redder by the minute. At first, it was funny watching the tall boy make the vocal equivalent of a keysmash.

But then he began to worry that he actually fucked up, and slowly began to back away. He should've asked. He shouldn't have just gone for it. Shit. How careless could he possibly be? He just ruined everything.

Davey saw the slightly younger boy backing away, and immediately grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to where he was. 

He wouldn't show it, but Spot was relieved. Ever since he lay eyes on Davey, he knew that he wanted him. Maybe he has a chance.

Or maybe Davey stopped him from leaving so he could yell at him. The relief went away.

But Davey didn't seem mad. In fact, he looked quite the opposite. Although no one, except his family, knew what he was like when he was mad. Maybe he was just good at not showing anger.

Before Spot could get a word of apology in, Davey takes a deep breath, leans down, and returns the kiss. 

Needless to say, the shorter boy was shocked. He was almost convinced that Davey was mad. But he wasn't. Spot closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It felt ethereal. Too good to be true.

Unfortunately, air is a thing that exists, and they both had to pull away.

At that moment, neither of them cared who was watching them. They didn't care about the rude stares or the nasty comments. All their worries went away when their eyes met, illuminated by the afternoon sun. 

“So…” Davey looked at his shoes.

“Yeah-”

“You want-”

“More than anything.”

“Me too”

Awkward words. Flushed faces. They met each other's eyes again.

They were an unlikely pair. Who would've thought that the strong, scary, king of Brooklyn would end up with the tall, lanky, nerd from Manhattan. The contrast between them was obvious. But that just made things better, didn't it?


End file.
